deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
David Tapp
Detective David Tapp is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight and also from a horror film called Saw 2004. He has also appeared in Saw: The Video Game. He is a part of the Saw chapter. Backstory Detective David Tapp was one of the good guys. His determination to see killers brought to justice and their victims avenged had led him through a long and respected career. When he first saw the details of the Jigsaw case, it seemed like many others. More grisly and macabre, sure, but just another lunatic with a penchant for the over-dramatic, who would soon be behind bars. A stroke of insight brought Tapp, and his partner Detective Stephen Sing, to an abandoned mannequin factory, where they discovered Jigsaw’s lair. They apprehended the man but he managed to escape before being unmasked, slashing Tapp’s throat as he did so. Leaving his partner, Sing went in pursuit but fell victim to a booby trap. Tapp had failed to go by the book on this one occasion, entering the lair without a warrant, and it had resulted in a Detective’s death. He was discharged from the force and left with a ruined throat and crippling guilt. He channelled that guilt into an obsession: he would find the killer, stop the murders, vindicate himself, and avenge his friend and colleague. Following the evidence trail brought him to Dr Lawrence Gordon and he staked out the doctor’s apartment, sure that he would find some evidence of guilt. Then he saw a stranger at Gordon’s window and heard gunshots. Tapp confronted him and the man fled, with the pursuit leading to an industrial building. Tapp’s age caught up with him, A fight that he would easily have won in his younger days ended with Tapp taking a bullet to the chest. Slumping to the floor, he saw only failure. He had failed his partner and the other victims. Whoever the killer was, Tapp had been unable to stop him. More would die and it would be his fault. He let the rage and guilt consume him and closed his eyes for the final time. Beneath him, the concrete floor softened. He dug his fingers into the ground, feeling dirt and leaves. Where his chest had been wet with blood, the shirt was now dry and the pain had gone. His eyes opened onto a darkened sky and the jagged, searching fingers of branches. Screams echoed through the forest and a new determination filled him. His mind was clear for the first time in months. Victims needed to be avenged, killers thwarted. He didn’t know what this place was, but he was still a cop, and he always would be. He had a job to do. Perks Tenacity There is nothing stopping you. Your ferocious tenacity in dire situations allows you to crawl faster and recover at the same time. Detective's Hunch Unlocks potential in one's Aura reading ability. When completing a Generator, Auras of Generators, Chests and Totems within range are revealed to you for 3 seconds. If you are holding a Map that can track objectives, objectives revealed by Detective's Hunch are added to the map. Stake Out Getting close to the Killer fills you with determination. When standing within the Killer Terror Radius for some time and not in a Chase, you gain a Token up to a maximum. When Stake Out has at least 1 Token, Good Skill Checks are considered Great Skill Checks and consume 1 Token. Quotes "What the hell is this? I'm taking this bastard down!" "Are you able to tell us where you were last night?" "I had you, I had you on your knees. You're runnin' scared because we had you. We're gonna close this case!" Achievement There is currently 1 Achievement which is related to David. Photo Gallery Tapp_scarred.jpg|David Tapp before Dead by Daylight Tapp.PNG David Tapp 1.jpg David Tapp 2.jpg David Tapp 3.jpg David Tapp 4.jpg Info * David Tapp shares his first name with another Survivor, David King ** David Tapp is the eighth licensed Character. The other licensed Characters are The Shape , Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck, The Cannibal , The Nightmare , Quentin Smith and The Pig . ** David Tapp is the seventh licensed Character alongside Pig . *** The other licensed Characters are The Shape , Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck, The Cannibal , The Nightmare and Quentin Smith. *** He is the fourth licensed Survivor to be introduced after Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck and Quentin Smith. Category:Survivors Category:Male Category:Licensed Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Intermediate Difficulty Characters